


Don't Take My Sunshine

by A_I_Kaede



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Kaede/pseuds/A_I_Kaede
Summary: Keith and Lance are trapped in a room full of enemies. Will they make it out okay?





	Don't Take My Sunshine

Keith and Lance were stuck in a room with possibly a hundred galra fighters. They fight almost back to back, making sure no enemy can catch them from behind. By the time they get down to about 20 more, both paladins were pretty beaten up. The others were busy with hordes of their own. Shiro and Hunk would shout something encouraging every now and then just to make sure the couple is okay. The two are starting to slow down, tired from the endless fighting. “Lance!” Keith yells. Lance turns around and sees everything in slow motion. Keith moving in front of him, using his body to shield Lance from the sword.   
“Keith!” Lance screams. He quickly shoots down the enemy and gets on his knees. He rolls Keith onto his lap and examines the injury. The slash broke through the tattered armor and cut Keith across the chest. “Guys! You need to hurry! Keith is bleeding!” Lance yelled into the communicator.   
“What happened?” Shiro asked worryingly.   
“He took a slash for me! He’s bleeding a lot!” Lance is freaking out.  
“Calm down! We’re getting there as fast as we can!” Shiro yelled. Lance sees the rest of the enemies starting to get closer. Lance lifts his bayard and quickly shoots down the rest.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_   
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I bowed my head and I cried_

Keith looks up at Lance. Lance’s serious face is surprisingly hot. Keith raises his arm slowly and cups Lance’s face. With watery eyes, Lance looks down at his boyfriend. With a weak voice, Keith starts to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

It’s the song that Lance has deemed as their song. It was the first song that Keith was actually able to sing along to when Lance spontaneously starts singing. Lance’s chest tightened, this can not be happening to him right now. Lance is forced to look up again, spotting another enemy. He quickly shoots them down before screaming into the communicator that their room is clear. He needs everyone, anyone here. Why isn’t Red barging in like they normally do when Keith is in danger?

  
_I'll always love you and make you happy_   
_If you will only say the same_   
_But if you leave me and love another_   
_You'll regret it all some day:_

“Keith, please. You need to rest,” Lance begs. Keith refuses and keeps singing. His chest hurts with every breath he takes but he needs to do this.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

No matter how unfitting the actual lyrics are for their relationship, they sing it to show how much they love each other. He has never been good at showing Lance how much he really loves him. Not that Lance was a whole lot better. Lance would still flirt with a few feminine aliens.

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_   
_And no one else could come between_   
_But now you've left me and love another;_   
_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

Lance can see the determination in Keith’s eyes. He knows that Keith won’t stop and there isn’t anything he can do. He can’t get out of this room. He has already tried shooting the door, but it doesn’t even leave a dent. Also, there isn’t anything that he can use to stop the bleeding. All they have is the bodysuits underneath their armor. With a shaky voice, Lance sings along.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Tears start to roll down Lance’s cheeks. He can see the light in Keith’s eyes starting to fade. Keith’s voice is getting weaker and weaker. Very slowly, Keith rubs his thumb to wipe Lance’s ever flowing tears. If only Keith hadn’t jumped to take the hit.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_   
_When I awake my poor heart pains_   
_So when you come back and make me happy_   
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_

Keith’s voice is like a whisper. Lance can see that Keith is fighting to stay awake for as long as possible. Tears start to fall from Keith’s eyes. Lance cups Keith’s cheek and wipes away the tears. Even as his boyfriend, Lance almost never sees Keith cry.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_

Keith’s voice is almost inaudible. He smiles the best he can at Lance while he struggles to continue singing. Lance silently begs Keith to stop. All he wants is to be able to shove Keith in a healing pod. He doesn’t care how long it will take because it will mean that Keith will make it out alive.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

Keith has to take breaks in between a few of the words. He manages to say ‘I love you’ all together, though it just looks like he is mouthing to words. The light from Keith’s eye completely vanishes. His hand drops of Lance’s cheek, falling to his side limply. Lance lets out a loud cry, his heart completely shattering. Just as Lance runs out of breath, the wall opposite of the door breaks and Black’s head is sticking in. The mouth drops open and Shiro rushes to their side. Not wanting to leave the song unfinished, for Keith’s sake, Lance with the worst singing voice ever finishes the song.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Shiro freezes, taking in the image in front of him. Keith is completely limp as Lance curls over him, bawling his eyes out. Shiro is pretty sure the rest of the group could hear Lance’s screams of agony even without the communicator. What probably hurts the others the most, is that they all understand how much that song means to the two of them. They were each other’s sunshine. The reason to keep fighting in this war.


End file.
